1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices and more particularly pertains to a new support device for easily attaching and supporting a canopy type shelter to a ground support surface so that the canopy may be used for a bus shelter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,976 describes a device for supporting and leveling a leg of a ladder. Another type of support device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,454 includes a pad for an outrigger to support and level an outrigger. Yet another support device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,459 which includes a bottom panel having a well extending therein for receiving a leg having a spherically shaped end to allow for easily leveling of the leg. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,061.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for easy installation of shelter on uneven terrain. The device should include supports that allow for easy adjustment of the legs of a support as well as ensure that the legs are fully secured to the terrain.